


【九龙生日贺文】愿我的世界一直有你

by ShuZhongRen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 龄龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuZhongRen/pseuds/ShuZhongRen
Relationships: 王九龙/张九龄
Kudos: 3





	【九龙生日贺文】愿我的世界一直有你

乘着九龙去拿蛋糕的空挡，九龄赶紧冲回家洗了个澡，拿出甘油和水混合的灌肠液和灌肠器给自己灌了，又点上了熏香的蜡烛，倒上了德云红酒。做完这些以后他从箱子里翻出了前几日买的情趣女仆装和一根带有黑色猫尾巴的按摩棒，他挤了一坨润滑剂在手中伸向了自己身后，开始给自己扩张。当他适应了自己的三根手指之后，就把那根按摩棒缓缓地推入了自己体内，又找了根绸带困住了自己的分身，穿上了特制的丁字裤以防按摩棒掉出来。所有的东西穿戴好之后九零已经没有力气站着了，于是侧卧着蜷缩在床上，感受着身体里按摩棒的震动，难耐的呻吟从口中溢出。这时，从客厅传来了开门的声音。  
九龙取完蛋糕一进家门，就听见了卧室里传出的呻吟，九龙换了鞋走近你房间就看到了一只穿着女仆装的小黑猫，正被身后的按摩棒得满面潮红，呻吟不断，就连身前的小兄弟也挺立着，铃口处分泌了大量的透明液体。九龙看着这些身下也有了渐渐抬头的势头，搁下了蛋糕，三步并作两步冲进了浴室，洗了一个战斗澡，披着浴袍就出来了。  
九龄看着站在自己身前的大楠，就伸出脚在他身上摩挲。九龙弯下腰，将九龄的手压在头顶，吻着九龄的耳朵说“这是谁家的小猫啊，是发情了吗？这么骚”  
“嗯啊~你的~嗯~你的小猫。。。。。。嗯啊~大~大楠~你进来~进来。。。。。进来好不好~。。。。。。求你。。。额啊~””小猫，这么急的吗？”伸手将九龄抱了起来放在了红酒旁的桌子上，按摩棒顶到了前列腺的小凹陷上，突如其来的快感让九龄惊叫了起来，抱紧了九龙的脖子“额啊。。。大楠。。。你。。。你嗯。。。要做什么。。。啊。。”“乖，这酒不喝，蛋糕不吃，不就浪费了吗？”说着脱了九龄的衣服，用指尖挑了些奶油放到了九龄的嘴里，长指在九龄口中肆意搅动，轻轻的拉扯着九龄的舌头，抽出手时牵出了一缕银丝，又端起酒杯喝了一口含在了嘴里，对着九龄的嘴吻了上去将口中的酒渡到了他口中，舔了舔他的嘴角。“老大，还要吗？“ ”不。。。 不要。。。酒。。。我要你。。。“九龙随即脱掉了浴袍，端着一杯酒抱着九龄坐到了床上，将酒倒在了自己身上，看着九龄说到“舔干净，我就给你。” “不。。。嗯。。。不要。。。” 九龙将按摩棒抽出一点，又推了回去，正好顶在了那个小凹陷上，九龄一下软倒在了九龙身上，九龄伸出舌头一点一点的细细舔了起来，看着趴在身上像小猫一样的老大，他再也忍不住了，拔出了九龄身后的按摩棒，将他压在了身下，猛地将自己的小兄弟撞了进去，狠狠的撞在那个小凹陷上，“啊~大楠啊~嗯啊，我要到了。。。额啊。。。。帮我。。。帮我。。。解。。解开。。。。求你。。。啊。。。。嗯~” “不好，我要和你一起去，乖~”  
九龙突然伸手解开了九龄身下的束缚，在九龄将白浊喷射在九龙小腹处的时候，九龙微凉的阳精灌进了九龄的体内，激得九龄打了一个激灵。  
这两人紧紧地相拥在床上，享受着高潮的余韵。九龙身下的物什仍埋在九龄体内。  
夜还很长，他们到底做了几次，做到几点，咱也不知道，咱也不敢问，咱只知道龄龙第二天睡到了下午2点


End file.
